


Hell's Kitchen Nightmares

by DaibhidC



Category: Diogenes Club - Kim Newman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Barbara go undercover in the domain of the Evil Enchanter with one aim. Baking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Kitchen Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> From a "Domestic Pairing" meme - Richard Jeperson/Barbara Corri, cooking a cake

As they stared at the mass of dough, Richard sighed. "Remind me again," he said slowly, "why you joined me on this mission?"

"Well," said Barbara, "You told me you were going undercover as a caterer, and we decided..."

" _You_ decided," Richard corrected her, "that I needed help. 'You don't know how to cook,' those were your words, 'You'll need a woman's touch.'"

"Now be fair," Barbara protested, "At no point in that did I say _I_ could cook."

Richard's mouth twitched. Honestly, it was ridiculous that a sensitive had fallen for a ruse like that in the first place. The fact was, he liked Barbara's company, so hadn't examined the reasoning behind it too closely.

"All right," he acknowledged, "So neither of us can cook. On the other hand, we weren't able to stop Leech Enterprises' celebrity chef from adding his Secret Ingredient, so it's not as if we _want_ anyone to eat it."

"Well, no problem there. And, by the way, I am _deeply_ disappointed that he doesn't have the work ethic to bake his own mind-control cakes. I bet those 'ones I prepared earlier' on his Cloud 9 programme were done by the help as well."


End file.
